An InuYasha Titanic…in the 21st century
by MangaLover-2004
Summary: Kouga and his fiance Kagome board the cruise ship Titanic with a hoard of servants including Sango. At the same time, InuYasha and Miroku board the ship, searching for the Shikkon Jewel which Kouga posses. What happens when the four meet? Rated in case


Disclaimer: I own Inu Yasha! Police bang clubs against their hands… erm….only in my dreams?... Police leave…

I know I know, you're probably thinking, "What's with this crazy author? How come she's beginning so much stories, but doesn't bother to update? Well…I don't know which of my stories I like best…So Please review ALL of my stories, then on the one you like best, type something like, "I VOTE FOR THIS ONE!" Thanks for your cooperation…If you cooperate…

An InuYasha Titanic…in the 21st century

Chapter 1- weird music

By Yining Chen

A machine swam in the ocean, propeller sending bubbles behind. In the machine, there were countless television screens recording the ocean floor. Radars specially designed to find a single jewel shard beeped as it searched the ocean. A spinning chair was at the center of the machine, and in that chair was Kouga .

"Erg, Kouga sir?" A wolf demon that was on one of the radar computer seats approached cautiously.

"Yes, Ginta was it?"

"Yes it's Ginta sir, the last Shikon shard has been spotted on the radar."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well sir…it was just spotted a minute ago"

"A minute ago! That's a lot of time!"

"But sir, it's a mile away! We have plenty of time to prepare!"

"Only a mile away! I want us to have enough time to triple check all our plans in retrieving the Shikon Jewel! I will not let it slip through my fingers again!"

"Yes sir, I will begin preparations immediately…"he said while bowing out.

Half an hour later…

Kouga looked around at the television screens that showed every angle and corner of the area the radar had shown. "Where is the damn jewel?

"Um sir?"

"YES GINTA?"

"The jewel shard is right in front of us." Kouga looked up and through the machine's window and saw a girl with raven black hair that had drowned half buried on the ocean floor. A single Shikon shard was held between her two index fingers. Her skin was radiant with blue and she seemed to melt into the ocean. On her face was a grim frown and her eyes were closed. The priestess clothes she wore were ripped, worn and dancing to the current of the ocean.

"Alright then, Ginta!"

"Yes sir?"

"Use the claw to snatch that shard!"

"But sir, that girl's hand will probably come off with it!"

"Do I care?"

"No sir, but shouldn't you show some respect?"

"Nope, now get that shard and let us return to the surface!"

"Yes sir…" Minutes later, the specially designed water machine returned onto the surface, the Shikon Jewel with it.

"Good Job Ginta."

"Sir…"

"Yes?"

"I believe it your fiancé's birthday tomorrow."

"What? Oh shit! I forgot to buy her a present! Maybe I'll buy her a diamond necklace, no, last time I bought her one that she hated it"

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"You've been talking freely for the past hour or so, so why not talk now? Permission granted."

"Right…Sir…How bout buying some tickets for the brand new and most luxurious (not to mention most costly) cruise ship in the world? I believe it's called Titanic."

"Why, that's a great idea, remind me to promote you Ginta"

"Yes sir!"

"Titanic…Yes, it does have quite a ring to it, Titanic…"

* * *

"InuYasha? InuYasha? Please come to Naruku's office." The loudspeaker magnified out. 

InuYasha sighed. Before, that voice used to belong to Kikyo, but Naruku's blundering caused her death. He hated to admit it, but he missed her voice so dearly.

He remembered how she died…She had retrieved the last Shikkon shard and decided to give it to himself so he could hand the shard to Naruku and get a promotion. But instead he was only payed 1000 dollars. Kikyo had marched up to Naruku and demanded him to promote InuYasha. But after three futile attempts, Naruku put some sort of spell on her and turned her against InuYasha. InuYasha had a choice, to die, or to let Kikyo survive. He did love her dearly, but he cared for himself more and killed her a swift death. But right before she was going to die, she summoned the last shikkon shard to her and dived into the water. With her priest powers, she could be anywhere in the world. Only one thing was clear, she was definitely dead.

"Yo, InuYasha? You okay? You're sort of dazzy…"

"Wha-? Oh, just you Miroku. I'm just thinking…"

"Huh!" Miroku laughed

"What's so funny?"

"You, thinking? That would never happen!"

"I so can to think!"

"Right…but only two things. Kikyo, and wealth. How nice."

"Hmph."

The loudspeaker crackled on again, "INUYASHA! COME TO NARUKU'S OFFICE! what? Oh, AND MIROKU COME TO NARUKU'S OFFICE TO TOO!"

"Oh wonderful, and I was hoping for a nap," Miroku whined as he began to walk to Naruku's office.

"Hmph, a nap? You must mean sleep with another girl again."

"Moi? Me? I would never do such a thing! I only do such a thing when a girl agrees to it, and no girl has such courage to offer yet."

"You mean such stupidity."

"Whatever, we better hurry or else Naruku will skin us."

"Right." InuYasha grunted.

"Shikkon Industries, this is Naruku's office, his secutary answering, please hold. Yes? May I help you two?"

"We're Miroku and InuYasha. You wanted us to come to Naruku's office?" Miroku answered.

"Oh yes, he's in his office." She indicated the door behind her.

"Thank you miss." And as he was talking, his hand was reaching for someone's behind…

"Oh! Miroku! Get your hands off me!" The secutary scowled, but was blushing so red, you couldn't see the scowl.

"Miroku! You leech!" and InuYasha grabbed the pervert by the ear and lead him to Naruku's office.

"Ahh…yes…Just the two I was hoping to arrive. As you know, the last shikkon shard has been found."

"Yes sir" InuYasha answered.

"And you know that it has been found by Kouga? Kouga? Kouga! May I remind you that Kouga has ALL of the Shikkon Shards now! And my Industry has NONE and it's even named after the Shikkon Jewel!"

"Yes sir…"

"That Jewel is what this company needs, with it, we could rule the world! You and Miroku are hired to steal the Shikkon shard back, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Both InuYasha and Miroku said at once.

"Oh, boys? Do understand that you two aren't the only ones out to steal it. I have hired 100 more demons and warriors for this task. Any risk of retrieving the Jewel has been eliminated."

"Yes sir, and where may I ask, is Kouga now?"

"Boarding Titanic right now with his fiancé, you better hurry!"

* * *

Kagome fiddled with the slip of paper clutched in her gloved hand. Another hand reached over and wrapped itself around her own, "Kagome, if you keep fiddling with that ticket, you're going to rip it and if you do that, how will you board Titanic?" 

"It's just that I'm so excited to be able to go on Titanic. How did you manage the tickets Kouga?

Kouga smiled a handsome grin and responded, "You're lying and you know that I know it."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"To! And I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"When you're excited, your feet move restlessly, not your hands. Your hands move restlessly only when you're nervous."

"I thought my hands move restlessly when I'm scared…that's what you said last time."

"True true, all too true. But when you're scared, you first shake a bit, and then you fiddle with your hands. Oh, and your feet sort of snap together."

"You know me way way WAY too well, but still, how did you get the tickets?"

"You are such a dunce sometimes! You know I'm rich, you know today's your birthday, and you know that today is also the day the cruise ship Titanic first sets sail! Of course I had to pour some of my wealth into buying us tickets! After all, Titanic is considered the most luxurious and romantic paradise in the world!"

"Hmph!"

A deep voice suddenly broke in, "Now now Kagome, you don't want to offend your own fiancé! You should say sorry!"

"Yes father, Kou-" but before Kagome apologize, Kouga cut in, "That's okay Mr. Hirigrashi! That's what I love about Kagome, she's so headstrong! Not to mention beautiful!"

Kagome's father chuckled but glared at Kagome as soon as she began to roll her eyes.

Kouga, sensing tension, quickly asked, "Driver, are we almost there yet?"

The driver answered with a French accent, "We arrived to the boarding of Titanic 5 minutes ago, but you insisted to keep talking to Mademoiselle Kagome, sir."

"Ah…Yes…Then please search my other Limos for Mr. Omnigumo and tell him to take care of our luggage. Then tell our servants to go to the third layer of Titanic. I believe half of that level is all ours. Tell them to find a room in that half and that will be where they will be staying for the cruise. Of course they still have to serve us from time to time! Ask them to clean up our suite and set our luggage in the correct spots."

"And find a maid named Sango and bring her to me please," Kagome said as soon as Kouga stopped talking.

"Yes sir and ma'am."

"Thank you!" Kagome answered cheerfully.

"You know you don't have to show any manners to those low life servants." Kouga said as soon as the driver's back was turned.

"Yes we do, now if you'll excuse me, I believe he has already informed Sango to come meet me and I must go." And she did, but not without flipping her hair into Kouga's face.

"I say, your daughter is becoming harder to please by the second."

"Would you like me to ask her to behave?"

"No, Mr. Hirigrashi, if you do that, she won't be herself anymore."

"Mm hmm, so you like rebellious girls?"

"Nope, just Kagome."

"Sango! Yoo hoo! Over here!" Kagome shouted at the figure looking around the port.

"Oh! There you are! Hojo told me you'll be somewhere around here, but there's just so much people, cars, and luggage to find you!"

"Right…And who's Hojo?"

"The driver with a French accent"

"Oh…Do you know if the accent is fake or real? Cause it sounds fake to me."

"Well, you're correct!"

"Oh lookie Sango! The boarding ladder for Titanic! We're already here! Talk about time flying away."

"We were already here half an hour ago…"

"Right, well I just noticed now, so…yeah…" and she ran up to boarding ladder before Sango could retaliate. Suddenly, right before she reached the ship, a melody just slithered into her head. It was cheerful, full of happiness, and each note held excitement. But also, for some strange reason, instead of a careless joyful feeling, it was a dreadful shiver Kagome experienced.. It was the same melody that made her so nervous in the car trip, it felt like something horrible was going to happen. But Kagome just shook off the feeling and boarded the ship.

"Welcome to Titanic!" A lady with a sailor's uniform said sweetly with a smile. "Please give me your ticket and you will be given directions to your cabin."

"Kagome! Wait for me!" A panting Sango shouted as she caught up to Kagome.

"Ticket please?" The lady asked.

"Umm…yes…where did I put it?" Kagome said as she searched her purse, "Here Sango, will ya hold this for me? Thanks!" She handed Sango her ticket with out knowledge that what she was handing her was what she was looking for.

"Er…Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You just handed me your ticket…"

"Oh…"

* * *

On one half of the third layer of the cruise ship Titanic, a beautifully carved oak door opened slowly, "Oh my gosh!" Kagome was practically bursting with excitement as she entered the huge living room, "This is so much better than your mansion Kouga!" 

"Is it now? Maybe I can pull some strings and book this layer again for our anniversary?"

"We're not even married yet you big dunce", she said half laughing, half rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, it is better than my mansion. I think it's because of the huge bay windows and the fact that there is actually a sea behind the windows."

"That is true, but look at how spacious this is! And there are beautiful carvings of angels and nature on the walls!"

Unbeknown to Kagome, Kouga was slowly creeping towards her whilst they were chatting, and as soon as she finished talking, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Though she may have stayed calm on the outside, her thoughts were otherwise, '_EWWWWW! Okay Kagome, just stay still, be calm and it will all be okay. He'll just let you go and you'll survive… I hope_.' She did stay calm, until Kouga planted one wet kiss upon her neck…A second later, Kagome's fist smacked Kouga right on the nose.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Erm…"Kagome searched her head for a worthy lie, "There was a fly…and you know how I hate flies…"

But Kouga could sense the lie…that and he was pretty sure he would feel a fly if there was one, "Right… Of course there was. Am I being to fast on you? No worries, I'll just go slow." And he rewrapped his arms around her…

"If you want to go slow, stay away from me!" Kagome said under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Nothing…just about how thoughtful you are…" Kagome lied.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of Naruku! If he wants us to retrieve the jewel shard, why couldn't he have told us earlier! We could have boarded the ship with more weapons and materials! Erg!" InuYasha swore after that, but I shan't pollute your heads. 

"Do….You…Mind…Running…A….Bit…Slower?" Miroku panted.

"Yes I do! They're already raising the ladder! We better run our fastest."

"This is my fastest!" Miroku coughed out.

"You're pathetic, HOLD THE LADDER!" and as quick as a flash, InuYasha and Miroku had boarded the ship.

"Ticket? Oh!" The smiling lady suddenly blushed as Miroku reached for her behind.

InuYasha sighed and dragged Miroku away from the poor lady.

"Hey wait! You didn't give me your tickets!" But the two had already found a cabin that no one had bought tickets for and the lady didn't feel like chasing a pervert.

* * *

"Yo! Miroku?" 

"Yes InuYasha?" Miroku answered with half a mind due to the televison.

"I'm gonna go check our surroundings, kay?"

"Mmm Hmm" he answered while still staring at the TV.

"Why did I even bother?" InuYasha sighed as he walked out of the cabin and went to the commoner's dining room, "Hmm…all gourmet food…let's see…where's the Ramen! What? Ramen isn't on the Menu! Arg!" and so he left…heading for the third level for an ocean view.

* * *

"EW EW EW EW EW! I never want to see Kouga again!" Kagome squelched out. 

"Heehee…"

"What is so funny Sango?"

"You…you look horrible"

"That's cause I feel like I took a bath in dog poop."

"He's not that bad, is he?"

"Yes he is!" but in her anger, she accidentally crashed into the white haired hanyou walking towards her.

"Watch where you're going bitc-" but InuYasha didn't finish his sentence. "Kikyo?"

* * *

Yay! Cliffie! Hooray! Hope you like it! It's 7 pages long I know, it's not a lot compared to other writers, but it is for me! 


End file.
